tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kor Meteor
Kor Meteor, im Japanischen als Shing Meteoryte bekannt, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter in Tales of Hearts R. Geschichte Kindheit Noch während seine Mutter Kardia Meteor mit Kor schwanger war, nistete sich Creed Graphite bei einem Kampf gegen Kardia, seinen Großvater Sydan Meteor und einige ihrer Begleiter in seinem Herzen ein, woraufhin seine Mutter Creed in ihm versiegelte und dadurch sämtliche Emotionen verlor – eine besondere Form des Despir. Sydan floh mit ihr Richtung Seeweiler, versuchte jedoch immer wieder, sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu töten, was sie allerdings trotz fehlender Emotionen nie zuließ. In Seeweiler schließlich wurde Kor geboren und kurz darauf verstarb seine Mutter an der Krankheit. Sydan nahm seinen Enkel bei sich auf und zog ihn liebevoll auf, da die beiden in Seeweiler sehr gut aufgenommen wurden. Immer wenn Kor nach seinem Vater fragte, gab Sydan darauf keine Antwort, über seine Mutter jedoch erzählte er viele Geschichten. Im Laufe der Jahre erlaubte Sydan ihm niemals, das Dorf zu verlassen, brachte ihm aber das Kämpfen mit dem Schwert bei. Damit versuchte sein Großvater ihn vor Hass und Wut zu schützen, da diese Emotionen das Siegel von Creed schwächen würden. Da es keine Kinder in Seeweiler gab, die in seinem Alter waren, hatte Kor keine Freunde und fühlte sich oft einsam. Tales of Hearts R Kor trainiert zu Beginn des Spiels mit Sydan den Schwertkampf und erhält daraufhin dessen Soma, das in Form eines Schwertes ist. Anders als den meisten Somatikern gelingt es Kor, sein Soma sofort zu manifestieren und als Waffe zu führen. Als sie nach Seeweiler zurückkehren, wird Sydan zu einem Auftrag außerhalb des Dorfes gerufen und geht daraufhin für kurze Zeit. Nur wenig später findet Kor die bewusstlose Kohaku Hearts am Strand von Seeweiler und bringt sie zu seinem Haus. Da sie auf der Suche nach einem Soma ist, begleitet er sie zum Seeweiler-Schrein und begegnet auf dem Weg ihrem Bruder Hisui Hearts, der sich ihnen daraufhin anschließt. Nach einem Angriff beim Schrein durch Incarose, bei dem Sydan tödlich verletzt wird, ist Kohaku bewusstlos und er geht einen Spiria-Link mit ihr ein, bei dem er Lithia Spodumene trifft. Da diese jedoch erkennt, dass Creed in seinem Herzen ist, zieht sie sich in den Spiria-Kern zurück und lässt diesen zerbrechen und sich über die komplette Welt verteilen. Kohaku verliert alle Emotionen, bis auf ihre Güte, und er gibt sich die Schuld an diesem "Unfall". Daraufhin beginnt Kor eine Reise mit Kohaku und Hisui, um die fehlenden Spiria-Kernfragmente und somit Kohakus fehlende Emotionen zu suchen. thumb|250px|left|Kors Statusbild In Cynos begegnen die drei Ines Lorenzen, einer Händlerin, die unter anderem Somas verkauft. Da Hisui selbst keine Waffe besitzt, kauft er ihr ein Soma ab – der Preis für dieses ist, dass er und Kor ihr restliches Leben für sie arbeiten. In der Stadt finden sie auch das erste Spiria-Kernfragment: Das Angst-Fragment hat sich in Euclase festgesetzt. Dadurch lernen sie, wie sie die einzelnen Fragmente zurückerhalten können und setzen mit diesem Wissen ihre Reise fort. In der Lignatore-Garnison finden sie schließlich das letzte Fragment bei Azide Silver und können es bergen. Doch Incarose taucht auf und attackiert die Gruppe, wodurch in Kor eine starke Wut ausgelöst wird, welche das Siegel von Creed vollständig bricht und es diesem ermöglicht, die Oberhand im Körper zu übernehmen. Er entführt daraufhin Kohaku und damit auch Lithia nach Mysticete, wo Creed und Lithia schließlich in ihre Körper zurückkehren können. Nachdem die Gruppe fliehen kann, denkt Kor, dass der Tod seiner Mutter und die Rückkehr von Creed seine Schuld sei und beginnt an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Dies endet darin, dass er letztlich nichts mehr mit dem Kampf zwischen Lithia und Creed zu tun haben will. Tekt Tourmaline und die Erinnerungen von seinem Vater zeigen ihm jedoch, wie genau es zu Creeds Versiegelung kam und Kohaku schafft es schließlich ihn zum Helfen zu überreden. Kor stimmt zu und so reisen sie weiter umher, um Creed und damit die Kalzifizierung von Organica aufzuhalten. In Gardenias Kern kommt es schließlich zu den letzten Kämpfen gegen Creed, den sie besiegen können. Als Kohaku droht, durch Gardenias Sog absorbiert zu werden, springt er hinterher und sticht sich selbst sein Schwert durch den Fuß, um sie halten zu können. Gemeinsam schaffen die beiden es schließlich, das Monster zu vernichten und Organica zu retten. Creed erklärt daraufhin, dass Kor derjenige sein wird, der einen Weg finden wird, Minera zu retten ohne Organica opfern zu müssen. Persönlichkeit Kor ist ein sehr übermütiger und mutiger Jugendlicher, was er von seiner Mutter geerbt hat. Wenn jemand in Gefahr ist oder Hilfe benötigt, will er dieser Person sofort helfen, unabhängig von möglichen Risiken. Er hat manchmal jedoch auch ein sehr unreifes Verhalten und ist sehr weltfremd, da er Seeweiler nie verlassen hat. Kampfstil Kors Soma ist die Armplatte an seinem linken Arm, die er von seinem Großvater bekommen hat. Kor kämpft mit einem Schwert und ist reiner Nahkämpfer. Er kämpft sehr schnell und kann daher Kombos sehr gut aufbauen und hält außerdem relativ viel Schaden aus. Seine Artes haben vorrangig das Licht- und Blitzelement und nur selten das Feuerelement und sein mystisches Arte ist Sonnenwind. Wissenswertes *Sein am häufigsten verwendeter Spruch ist "Kor Meteor versucht nicht, Kor Meteor HANDELT!" *Kor gibt im Laufe der Geschichte zu, dass er nach dem Tod seines Großvaters sehr einsam war, die Gruppe ihm dieses Gefühl jedoch wieder genommen hat. *Er gibt zu, dass er hin und wieder während eines Kampfes von Kohakus langen Beinen abgelenkt wird. *Wenn Kor das Soma von Hisui abfeuert, kommt die Brühe von Sydans Kraftschwein-Eintopf heraus. *Sein Name leitet sich vom Mineral Korund und Meteoritengestein ab. Galerie KorSoma.jpg|Kors Soma CreedAusbruch.jpg|Creed übernimmt die Kontrolle über Kor KorStich.jpg|Kor durchsticht seinen eigenen Fuß, um Kohaku zu retten Charakterliste en:Kor Meteor Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Kor Meteor Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Hearts R